We have continued work on projects related to the theory of reaction rates for chemical reactions. Present projects include the study of statistical properties of the displacement of diffusing particles in a field of static traps, and the theory of survival times of particles in a field of static traps subjected to time-varying forces. A second project relates to the microscopic kinetics of entangled polymers. Together with Dr. Szabo we are writing a review of first passage time problems in chemical physics.